Penny
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: Misty: 'I'm not calling you a slut, but you are such a penny'... 'You're worthless, two faced and live in people's pants' Please R&R. Dawn lovers - DO NOT READ! For AAML-TAML.


**Hey :) This is a very different story and pairing for me - IkariShipping. I don't actually really support this shipping frankly because I don't think Dawn deserves to be with anyone! :/ But I wrote this for AAML-TAML and she has written the same one to see how they vary because of our different writing styles :D Okay... Please no flames! Dawn lovers - turn away now. In this I am very bitchy towards Dawn but that is my true opinion of her. I truly hate her with a burning passion. You have been warned! :'D Just please no hate on this - it's a present for a good pal of mine so I only really care what she thinks of it. No negative reviews on my point of view of Dawn please :) I hope you like though!**

**Ages:**

**Ash: 14**

**Misty: 14**

**Cilan: 16**

**Iris: 14**

**Gary: 14**

**Leaf: 14**

**May: 13**

**Tracey: 15**

**Max: 9**

**Dawn: 11**

**Paul: 14**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own these awesome (mostly... Dawn *cough* Dawn) characters or pokemon itself.**

* * *

It was a glorious day on Undella Bay. The clear blue cloudless sky was filled with a scorching hot sun in its centre and all kinds of pokemon, wild and captured, swum in the warm ocean. It was truly a gorgeous early summer's day.

Since winning the Unova League, Ash had decided to invite all his friend's, old and new, to a celebratory/birthday beach party in Eastern Unova. The now 14 year old boy sat on a rock with his girlfriend, Misty, just watching all his friend's, a fond smile tugging his soft lips.

Cilan was just standing there, his pale fingers in his girlfriend's hair kissing her as she placed his hands on his thumping chest.

Ash glanced at May and Tracey to see the pokemon watcher sketch his girlfriend while she blushed and giggled, posing in her latest bathing suit.

Misty nudged her boyfriend and turned his head towards Gary and Leaf. The latter had taken his purple t-shirt off and was swinging it about while singing 'I'm too sexy for my shirt.'

Both Ash and Misty giggled at the pair when they noticed that Leaf was hiding her eyes with her hands but still blushing and biting her lip in a way that said 'I agree'.

The raven-haired boy stopped watching the so in love couple to glance at Max who was playing with his pokemon. Ash couldn't help swallow a lump of pride. He had known the boy since he was seven and he was now 9 and quite an experienced pokemon trainer despite him not having his first partner yet.

Misty interrupted his proud actions by yanking him up suddenly. Ash was about to yelp but she pointed to the reason she had dragged him away from serenity.  
'Look over there!' she pointed into the distance, putting her nose in the air. 'Look at Dawn! She is SO flirting with Paul!'

Ash sighed and squinted at the tiny couple in the distance.  
'So what? It's obvious she fancies him.' he replied before sitting down on the rock again. 'Besides, if dating Paul stops her from stalking me then so be it!'

Misty hesitated; he had a good point. She stayed standing there, swaying and unsure about what to do.  
'I feel sorry for him though - being lumbered with a little bitch like her. He doesn't know what he's in for by hanging around with her.'

Ash smiled at her concern and wrapped a tanned arm around her slim waist.  
'Well if your so concerned then go and confront him about her slutty ways.'

The red head sighed and nodded before counting on her fingers the guys Dawn had probably gotten too close to.  
'You're right.' she smiled and grabbed his hand. 'Let's go!'

The conversation, whatever had been about, between Dawn and Paul, died down when Ash and Misty arrived at the scene. Immediately, the bluenette narrowed her eyes at their clasped hands and folded her arms in a protective manner.  
'What do you want, Foggy?' she asked Misty before waggling her fingers at the teenage boy. 'Hi Ashy-Poo!'

The water pokemon trainer gave the younger girl the death before turning to the purple haired frowning teen.  
'I just wanted to warn you about HER!' she told him, rolling her eyes at Dawn who was applying a fresh cost of lipstick and pouting at a sweating Ash.

Paul frowned even more and grunted gruffly.  
'What do you mean?' he asked, almost a whisper.

Misty took a sharp intake of breath when she noticed the bluenette was flirting with her boyfriend but shook it off by turning back to Paul. What she said next got everyone's attention.  
'Well she's a penny, isn't she?'

At this statement, the grumpy teen took a step forward in an unusually protective manner. Paul was usually an sensitive guy but he felt a strange urge to protect 'troublesome' from the truth about her slaggy ways.

'How so?' he asked a bit more boldly, still frowning.  
Ash grinned and escaped Dawn's flirtatious gaze by wrapping his arm around Misty's waist. He'd heard her statement before and knew what she was about to say.

'I'm not saying your a slut,' Misty began by lying and turning to the 11 year old girl. 'But you are such a penny!

The teenage girl glanced between Paul and Dawn before clarifying what she meant.  
'What I mean is your worthless, two faced...' she paused to look deep into her confused big blue orbs. 'And you live in other people's pants.'

With that, Misty left the group leaving Ash trying and utterly failing to contain his laughter while Paul smirked slightly and Dawn just stood there, stunned.

The End.

* * *

**There you go! :) Hoped you liked it as much as I did writing it, Techno Alf. Thanks for reading. Again, please no flames! :) I've got some drabble a day oneshots to upload from tomorrow - there's 26 of them if your interested :D Thanks again for reading! Gonna go now and talk to a good pal of mine of twitter - and I'm sure she's reading this right now! ;) I'd love to hear about Ash ;P **

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to do some special training with Rio the Lucario while talking to SOMEONE on twitter xD**


End file.
